This invention relates generally to motor mounts for boats and more particularly to an assembly for mounting an outboard motor (such as an electric trolling motor or small gasoline auxiliary motor) on a boat.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,988 for motor mounts generally in the field of this invention.